


You're Alive

by C0ntr0lledChaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jonathan | H2ODelirious & Luke Patterson Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0ntr0lledChaos/pseuds/C0ntr0lledChaos
Summary: Missed call - Cartoonz"Hey Evan, calling to let you know that there was a house fire and that Jon is in the hospital. Call me back when you can."End of message
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Jonathan | H2ODelirious & Luke Patterson
Kudos: 56





	You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompt: maybe some angst with the type 3 kiss? I completely forgot to say which pair for the prompt whoops. Could it be H2O Vanoss?  
> 3\. Both pulling each other into the kiss 
> 
> An old request from tumblr. Might start uploading my old stuff from there to fill up my account a bit more. Hope you like it!

“Com' on, you gotta let me see him,” Evan all but begged, leaning slightly forward on the desk as he talked to the secretary. The sanitary smell of the hospital burned his nose and the hum of the fluorescent lights was almost as loud as Evan's fast-beating heart in the quiet waiting room. The few people that were in the waiting room stayed quiet or whispered, afraid to break the still silence. Evan was more worried about seeing his injured friend more than social etiquette.

  
“I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait until visiting hours,” The secretary said, giving Evan a tired but sympathetic look. Evan had not been able to get to the hospital until late at night, well after visiting hours were over. The secretary, along with everyone else Evan had seen on the way in, looked like they were ready to go home and go to sleep.

“Please, is there anything you can do?” Evan said. The secretary hesitated, thinking, before standing up.

  
“I'll go talk to the doctor to see if there is something we can do.”

  
Evan smiled and thanked them, watching as they walked away. He had gotten a call from Luke early in the morning, saying that Jon had gotten caught in a house fire and was headed to the hospital. Evan flew out on the next plane, getting to the hospital as soon as possible. With no other news from Luke, worse case scenarios filled Evan's mind, even though rationally he knew that if something happened he would have heard about it by now.

  
Several minutes passed before the secretary finally came back and gave Evan the OK to go to Jon's room. Evan smiled and thanked them before hurrying down the hallway. The hallway was wide to allow doctors and patients to walk past each other with plenty of room and the lights were dimmed to allow the patients that were staying overnight to sleep. The hallway was still quiet but the few doctors and nurses that were there working helped make it seem more alive than the waiting room had been.  
He counted the room numbers as he walked down the hall, looking for the right one. Evan eventually got to the right room and hesitated, mentally preparing for the worst before opening the door. Jon was sitting up on the bed, wrapped in bandages, and had a few IVs in his arms but he seemed to be doing OK. Luke was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed and seemed to be talking to him before Evan had come in. They both looked up at Evan in surprise as he walked in.

  
“Vanoss? W-What are you doing here?” Jon asked.

  
“Luke told me you were hurt so I flew out here as soon as I could.” Evan couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed that he might have overreacted.

  
“You work fast man. Everyone else said they couldn't be here for at least a few days,” Luke said, chuckling a little before standing up, “I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine, you guys want anything?” Luke asked, looking between the two men. Evan and Jon both declined the offer and watched as Luke left the room, leaving just Evan and Jon alone.

  
Evan took a seat next to the bed and couldn't help but examine the bandages that covered Jon's arms. One of Jon's legs and part of his torso were covered in similar bandages but were hidden under his clothes and the blanket. Even though Jon was sitting up, it was clear he was still in some pain. His shoulders were tense and he shifted every once and a while, uncomfortable in any position.

  
“How do you feel?” Evan asked, concern lacing his voice.

  
“Still hurts but the pain medicine is helping a lot,” Jon said, carefully moving his arm to look at the bandages himself.

  
“So… what exactly happened?” Evan asked. Luke had told him there had been a house fire but not much else.

  
“I… I saw a video of how to start a fire with a battery and a gum wrapper and wanted to try it…” Jon said quietly, hanging his head a little, knowing it sounded silly. Evan tried to hold back his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand, “Shut up, I know it was stupid.”

Evan cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

  
“At least you're OK,” Evan said, a hint of laughter still in his voice. Evan smiled and leaned forward in his chair a little, leaning his elbows on the armrest of the chair.

  
“Yeah, I could have died but I didn't,” Jon said, his smile slowly leaving as he realized the actual risks of what happened. Evan watched as Jon slowly looked over his wounds, what could have gone wrong playing in his head. Evan slowly and carefully took one of Jon's hands, trying to draw Jon out of his own mind.

  
“But you didn't, you're alive and OK,” Evan said, looking Jon in the eye to make sure his words hit their mark. Jon looked back into Evans’ eyes and nodded a little, keeping eye contact.

  
Silence filled the room as the two men found themselves staring into the eyes of the other.

  
“E-Evan...?” Jon whispered under his breath. They both seemed to have the same idea, Jonathan's hand sliding to the back of Evan's head as Evan got up from his chair to get closer to Jon. Evan’s hand went to Jon's cheek, guiding them into the kiss. The kiss was soft but full of emotions, both fear and relief fueling them. Evan smiled into the kiss, slowly opening his eyes as they broke apart. They both stared into the eyes of each other for a moment, a smile on both of their faces. Soon they started to laugh and giggle, Evan leaning his forehead on Jon's. Any tension in the room left them, at least for the moment.

  
As they leaned in for another kiss, the door opened and Luke walked in, causing both the men to jump slightly. Luke walked in, carrying an armful of snacks, but stopped as he saw his two friends leaning close to each other with a blush on their faces.

  
“Goddammit, I owe Ohm 10 bucks.”

  
“C-Cartoonz!”


End file.
